Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring
by Jedi Master Albus
Summary: A Crossover of Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings. Harry receives an anonymous package which takes him away from the world he knows into one he doesn't.
1. Prologue to Chapter 4

**A/n: I don't own the Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I adopted this story off of Ultimate Warrior and so the first 5 chapters don't belong to me. I figured I would get this posted first as the next chapter will be done soon and I figure this will get you ready. **

* * *

><p>-Prologue-<p>

12:01 am

"Happy Birthday to me" Thought Harry Potter grimly. "16 years old and still stuck here with the Dursleys. Yes this is going to be another memorable Birthday."

Sure he had his friends but apart from that his life was basically terrible. He had to live with his muggle relatives who hated him, his godfather had died only a few months ago, he wasn't told anything and to top it all off he had a blood thirsty maniac after him.

Yes he had the perfect life.

Many times he wished he wasn't here, that he was not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He longed to be with someone who would care about him…anybody. Someone who wouldn't look at him as some hero he never asked to be, or treat him differently because of something he could hardly remember doing or something he had no control over in the case of his relatives. He longed to be with someone who would like him as just Harry.

His friends did, the Weasleys did and some of the order members did. Remus Lupin never treated him as some icon, he treated him as the son of James and Lily Potter, as Harry.

As his thoughts dwelt on this an owl appeared at his window. He stood up and allowed it to enter. The owl dropped a parcel on his bed then flew away. Harry walked over to the parcel and looked at the message. All it said was "To Harry Potter".

Shrugging he sat down upon his bed and drew the parcel upon his lap. He tore away the wrapping to reveal a box. He studied the box for a moment. It had Silver edges and a silver lock, there was a small silver plaque on the top with nothing written on it and the rest of it was black.

After a moment Harry set the box down, grabbing his wand he pointed it at the box as he carefully opened the lid.

A bright light shone from under it and it engulfed him when the lid was fully opened. Suddenly he felt as if he was being pulled away from the house in Privet Drive, away from the world he knew and into something quite different.

And as suddenly as it came it left as he came crashing down again. He hit the ground with a heavy thud and then all went black.

-End Prologue-

* * *

><p>-Chapter One-<p>

-The Unexpected Party Part One: The Unexpected Guest-

A bright light.

That was the first thing that Harry saw as he awoke from his unknown unconscious state. His first thought was 'what Happened?' It had to be a port key of some kind that brought him here, but if it was a port key there was a good chance he knew who sent it.

However now was not the time for speculation, now he had to find out where he was. Looking around his surroundings he found himself to be sitting beside a bush and under a tree in a wide hilly area. There was the sound of small birds chirping and the wind blowing against the trees and bushes. The sun was already on its way to getting to its highest point and it was a typically warm day. There were green fields as far as the eye could see, and there were beautiful flower bed full of roses and pansies and daffodils and all other flowers you could think of. What surprised Harry the most was that in each hill you could see a small round door, either painted a lush green or strong brown, and next to those door there was always a small rounded window. Each house was symmetrical to the next, each garden, each path, each gate and even the birds over head were symmetrical.

His gaze scanned the area over twice then an extra time just to be sure of this place. It was a beautiful and lovely looking place and it was calming to be here. It was in this calm that Harry suddenly realised he was hurt. His head ached and he was feeling extremely drowsy. He realised that it had better try move or he may never get up.

Summoning all of his energy Harry pushed himself off of the floor and onto his feet. He stood unsteadily for a moment, wobbling slightly as he fought to maintain his balance, the throbbing in his head became louder. After a moment he took his first step away from the hedge, quickly followed by the next. With each step the pain in his head would throb and die down again only to return at the next step.

He wondered absentmindedly in no particular direction. He was vaguely aware of very small children, running and playing around him, and he was also vaguely aware of people working in the next field. He allowed his feet to wonder and soon found himself wondering up a small flight of stairs on a hill. He managed to realise he had found his was to a round green door with a peculiar sign on it before he collapsed into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness…..

….Harry awoke, laying in a small bed, with white linen sheets covering him, a wet cloth across his brow and with the sound of a kettle boiling in the next room. There was no door to this room, only a rounded arch that led to the next room. The room itself wasn't very big, it was in a circular make and had a few chests and shelves that were the only things that stood out.

He forced himself to sit up, groaning as he did so. He gazed around the room once more and found that there was a small number of books on one of the shelves the he could not read the title of and a cloak or two hanging up in the corner. There was a walking-stick leaning against the Arch-frame and an open chest that revealed a few clothes.

At this moment someone walked through the Arch. "Ah! You're awake." He said. The person was only about three to four foot tall, he had grey hair and wore red trousers and waistcoat over a yellow shirt. He wore no shoes and had tufts of hair layering the tops of his feet. He busied himself for a moment by putting a tray of tea and crumpets by the bed Harry was on before turning to him again. "You gave me quite a scare earlier. Imagine, waking up to find a stranger unconscious at you door step. Well, you're lucky you came to my door, anyone else in Hobbiton would have turned you away or left you out on the streets, but I have no such inclinations, I would have considered it ill manners to leave you out on my doorstep the way you were. But come, you must eat, you've been asleep for two days that can make anyone loose there strength. I've only brought you tea and crumpets because I'm not sure what you like to eat but if you want any more I'll see what I can do."

Harry watched this man babble one for a moment and the tray was placed upon his lap. "Um…not to seem ungrateful…sir…but, who are you? And even more important, where am I?"

"Ah! Where are my manners?" The man said. He then moved a step away and bowed. "Bilbo Baggins at your service. And this, my friend, is Hobbiton, in the North Farthing or the Shire."

"Um, I'm Harry Potter…of little Whinging, Surry. I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, I'm…uh...not quite sure how I got here." Harry answered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Bilbo smile at him. "Think nothing of it my boy, I'm sure Gandalf can help you when he arrives. Of course you've heard of Gandalf."

Harry shook his head. "Um…no, sorry." He could honestly say he hadn't heard of Gandalf.

Bilbo seemed shocked. "Everybody's heard of Gandalf. You must have heard of him. The grey pilgrim? Mithrandir?" He receives a shake of the head for each. "Goodness me, never heard of Gandalf. In all my years I've never heard of anyone who didn't know of Gandalf."

"Well…uh…perhaps I live too far away to know about him?" Harry suggested.

"Perhaps." Bilbo muttered, trying to contemplate this. He suddenly smiled. "Would you like to hear how I met Gandalf?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment, wondering on the small man. It might pass the time to hear what Bilbo had to say. "Alright." He nodded.

"Very well, but you must eat." Bilbo chided. Harry groaned and agreed anyway, and so Bilbo began his story. "It all started on a particularly beautiful morning in June…or was it July. Anyway I had just finished second Breakfast and had gone outside to blow smoke rings, as I find that very comforting. I had been there for only a few moments when this old man dressed in grey cloaks appeared out of no where. Now if I knew then what do know I would have acted differently towards him. Now I saw him and greeted him. "Good morning" I said to him and he answered me back, "What do you mean by good morning? Do you mean that you are good this morning, or that it a morning to be good on, or do you feel good this morning or that it a good morning whether I wish it to be or not?" Now this was not the reply I was expecting and it threw me of completely. And I answer..."

-End Chapter One-

* * *

><p>-Chapter Two-<p>

-The Long-expected party-

Whatever Harry's first impressions of Bilbo were he had to admit one thing, he told one heck of a story. From dwarves to elves, wizards to trolls, Dragons and goblins and talking birds, and not forgetting the creature he called Gollum. It was such a farfetched story that Harry was finding it hard to believe, even if he was a wizard.

Currently Harry was sitting up in his bed listening to Bilbo bustle about with thing in a few rooms down and thinking about his predicament. Here he was in a new world with a creature that he had never seen or heard about before in the Hobbit a few rooms down, waiting for a wizard who he wasn't even sure could help him. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to leave his whole future in the hands of someone else again, after Dumbledore had already messed up with it. But then again he really didn't have a choice.

He took this time to think about things. Did anyone miss him now he was gone? The Dursleys wouldn't, they would probably be dancing on the ceiling if they could, being so happy to be rid of him. The Weasleys? Perhaps they would miss him but they would be safer without him, the same would go for Hermione and her family. Snape would be happy to be rid of him, he honestly didn't know about Dumbledore or McGonagall or the rest of the teaching staff or Order. Malfoy would be the same as Snape. The Papers would lose another celebrity that sells papers easily but honestly he didn't care. The wizards world was really full of hypocrites and they might learn a lesson if their heroes weren't there to save them anymore. He would miss his friends and Remus but if worst comes to worst he would have to stay here and they could live their lives without him.

His musing were interrupted by Bilbo's voice from down the hall. "Where is it!" His voice sounded panicky. Harry struggled up to his bed, still felling slightly weak and unsteady. He stumbled to the archway a glanced out towards the room where Bilbo was. He got there just in time to see Bilbo rush out into the hall way. The hobbit rushed straight to his cloak and tore it from the hook it was hanging on. He checked the pockets quickly before throwing the cloak on the floor. He turned around and put his hand upon his mid-section. The hobbit froze in mid turn and suddenly dug through his left pocket. He visibly relaxed as he pulled his hand from the pocket clutching a small golden ring. He sighed and brought it up his face almost as if to comfort him. He then turned and headed back into the room he came from.

Harry stood for a moment longer before returning to his bed. What was so important about that ring that Bilbo would get so worked up about loosing it? Perhaps it had some sentimental value, like a wedding ring or a present from someone he loved or perhaps it was one of his parent's rings. Whatever it was, Harry decided, it was clearly Bilbo's business and he would not get involved.

Once again his thoughts were interupted but this time by a knock on the door. "Frodo!" Bilbo called. "Someone at the door!" there came no answer and the knocking came again. "Frodo!" There still came no answer. "Sticklebats! Where is that boy?" The knocking came again. And Bilbo huffed before standing up and walking to the door. "No thank you! We don't want any visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" He called through the door.

"And what about very old friends?" came the muffled reply.

Bilbo froze for a moment before hurriedly opened the door and stood still for a moment. "Gandalf?" He said quietly. The silence was followed by light-hearted laughter.

Harry heard Gandalf say "You haven't aged a day."

In the next few moments there was a lot of hurried footsteps and the sound of a closing door. Harry could hear Bilbo chattering away to the other person as he bustled about the hallways. "Would you like some tea? I could put some on if you'd like. I have a bit of the old vineyard if you'd prefer. Twelve-ninety-six, a very good year, almost as old as I am, it was laid down by my father." Bilbo said.

"Just tea, thank you" Gandalf replied.

"I had expected you a little earlier but you come and go as you please, always have done, always will do. I can get you something to eat if you want. You've caught me a little unprepared I'm afraid. I've got some cheese or bread but not much more. I could make you some eggs if you'd like." Bilbo continued as if he hadn't heard Gandalf. He was followed by a long silence.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf finally said.

"Oh right." Bilbo replied. Suddenly a loud nock and muffle shouting came from the door. "I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered harshly. He shuffled to look out of the window. "It's the Sack-ville-bagginses." He whispered again. "I got to get away from these confounded relatives! Hanging on the bell all day! Never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again Gandalf. Mountains! Oh right tea"

"So you mean to go through with this then?" Gandalf said. After Bilbo's stuttered affirmative Gandalf continued. "Frodo suspects something, he very fond of you, you know."

"Of course he does! He's a Baggins! Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from hardbottle!" Bilbo sighed. "He'd go with me if I asked him, but in his heart he still in love with the Shire." He stopped again and walked to look out of the small kitchen window. "I'm old Gandalf, I may not look it but I'm beginning to feel it. I feel…stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a long holiday and I don't think I shall ever come back. In fact, I mean not to."

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation and decided to get some more sleep. He was feeling extremely warn out and he couldn't understand why, had barely done anything since he got here. He was fully prepared to sleep the rest of the day away, however his body disagreed with him. With a loud growl his stomach chose to make its intensions made. Harry groaned and rolled over and continued to ignore his hunger. His stomach wasn't that easily beaten however and continued to growl until Harry finally gave in.

He allowed himself to roll off of the bed and fall feet first to the floor. He swiftly pulled himself up and groaned as the blood from his head rushed with the speed of a professional Quiditch player straight down to his already aching stomach. Forcing down the gagging feeling Harry glared at his stomach. 'You wanted this!' he thought angrily at it.

Forcing himself forward he ventured into the home of Bilbo Baggins to find the kitchen. He staggered forward, out of the room and into the hall before turning towards the room he believed to be the kitchen. Suddenly he felt weakened again and fell onto the arch-frame. Spots appeared before his eyes and danced wildly before him as the room span into a blur of swirling colours. He was vaguely aware of a hand pushing him into the room and forcing him into a chair. He was suddenly hit with a surge of panic and he began to loose consciousness. Then, as suddenly as it came, the dizziness and nausea left him.

He was sitting in a small chair with a large mug in his hand. Bilbo was pouring tea into his mug and looking at him worryingly. An old man in grey cloaks stared at him over his own mug as if examining him.

"Are you alright now my lad?" Bilbo asked as he turned back from returning his teapot. Harry nodded mutely and stared at the old man. Bilbo watched him for a moment more. "Well, if you're sure you all right, I'll take you word for it. Now since your up perhaps you would like something to eat." Again Harry nodded and Bilbo turned to prepare him a snack. "We were just talking about you, you know. I would have gotten you myself but I didn't want to wake you, but since your up anyway." He handed Harry a plate with some cheese and biscuits. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Gandalf the Grey."

Harry's eyes shot up again to the old man. He now felt something in Gandalf that he had not sensed before only now he knew what it was, it was the same feeling that would radiate off of Dumbledore when he was angry or when he was fighting, it was pure uncorrupted magical power. He had felt it from Dumbledore at the tri-wizard tournament and in the ministry when he was fighting Voldemort and from Voldemort himself when he fought Dumbledore, but he had never felt it so strongly out of anyone. The power just flowed from him as if it were an endless stream of magic.

Gandalf returned his stare and he felt uncomfortable under that gaze. It was as if the old man was staring through his soul. Harry began to feel uncomfortable and glanced away with a mumbled "Good morning Sir"

Gandalf chuckled at Harry; the noise forced Harry to return his gaze to the old man. "There's no need to be afraid Harry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid." Harry muttered darkly. He did not like being laughed at. He bowed his head and began to eat his food.

After a moment Gandalf spoke again. "So tell me about yourself Harry."

Harry took swallowed a biscuit and shot a suspicious look at the old man. "Why?"

"Well how do you expect me to help you if I don't know anything about you?" Gandalf replied in a slightly less amused voice. "That is, of course, if you want my help."

"The problem is sir." Harry responded. "That I'm not sure that I want to place my entire future in the hands of someone else. You see I've already had a supposed great wizard interfere in my life too much for my liking and I'm not sure If I'm ready to give my faith in someone blindly again."

"A wise decision," Gandalf said. "However you have to trust somebody or life has no real meaning. What would Gondor be like if they didn't trust their Steward, would the Rohirrim charge if they didn't trust their Marshals, would wars be won without trust in Generals. No Harry trust is what holds this world together, trust and faith, without those the world would crumble around you without a single shot fired from you enemies. I understand that you do not wish to trust me blindly but all I ask for is a chance. Will you let me have that?"

Harry sat in silence, digesting the words that Gandalf had spoken. Eventually he nodded, he would give him one chance and that would be it.

Gandalf smiled at the young man before him. "Would you be willing to tell me about yourself now?"

Once again Harry nodded and launched into an explanation of is life. It surprised him how much he was willing to tell the old wizard. He told him of Voldemort and the prophecy, of that fateful Halloween in Godrics Hollow, his life at the Dursleys, his adventures at Hogwarts, his Godfathers death and the mystery present that brought him to this world. He didn't know why he told Gandalf all of that but he had said it now.

Once Harry had finished his story a silence descended onto the room. After a moment Gandalf broke the silence. "You say you're a Wizard?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Then perhaps I know why you are feeling so weakened." Gandalf said and took a sip of his tea. Harry blinked in surprise and Gandalf chuckled. "Do you have your wand Harry?"

Harry checked his pockets and the floor around him only to find that he didn't have the wand n him. Now that he thought about it he didn't remember having his wand when he arrived in this world. He shook his head and gazed down to the floor.

Gandalf chuckled slightly again. "You see your magic is erratic, I felt it the second you entered the room. I can only imagine how much magical energy it would take transport someone from one reality to another. Your wand allowed you to control your magic and here, where you don't have it, your magic is searching for an outlet." He stood up and walked to his staff. He picked it up and walked back to Harry. "Here, hold this." He told him.

The second Harry's fingers curled around the old wizards staff he felt all his dizziness and nausea leave him. Sure he still felt tired but he felt much better with the staff in his hands. His thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf sat down opposite him. He made to hand the staff back to the grey wizard but he refused to take it.

"Keep it." Gandalf said drawing his pipe from his robes. "I always have a spare."

Harry returned the staff to his side and he turned back to Gandalf. "I don't understand sir. Why did I suddenly get better when I took your staff?"

"It's quite simple." The old wizard replied. "It was your magic that was making you ill and causing your weariness, with something to channel your magic through the symptoms you had will vanish. Though you shouldn't expect to be cured straight away, a lot of you magic has been drained and will take as while to return properly." Harry sat in silence for a moment before he thanked the grey wizard. Gandalf stood, bid Harry good day and walked to the door. "By the way." He said turning back to the boy. "I suggest that you get some rest, if you want to attend Bilbo's party that is." And with that he left the room.

Harry sat for a moment longer before pulling himself up from his chair and returning to his room. He set the staff by the archway and lay down upon his bed without where he thought about his meeting with Gandalf till sleep took him.

He awoke hours later to the sound of merry music playing in the darkness and the bang and crackle of fireworks. Pulling himself groggily from his bed he tried to think about what the noise was. Then he remembered Gandalf saying something about a party. Shaking his head he stood up and picked up his staff. He walked out of the room and towards where he thought to main door was.

He opened it and walked outside and saw the party in a field a short walk away. He wouldn't go down, Bilbo wouldn't want him at his party, he'd just get in the way. He sat down on a small bench and watched the numerous fireworks fly into the air and explode into different shapes and colours, and he listened to the Music. He leaned back against Bilbo's home and began to drift off into thought as he watched party from a distance.

After a while Harry's musings were interrupted by a large explosion of fireworks. After sitting for a few minutes more he decided to go down to the field, he could always come back before he was spotted. Standing up, he picked up his staff and began the walk to the field.

As he walked he could hear the laughter of Hobbits and the sound of many dancing feet. The music surrounded the whole area and echoes off the small hills. Fireworks occasionally deafened the music and light the night sky like the sun at dawn. The closer he got the more he heard the happy hobbits singing, chatting and dancing.

Finally he came to an arch cut into a hedge row that was the entrance. Bilbo stood at the archway welcoming the guests. Suddenly he looked up as a hobbit-woman walked passed with several children and spotted Harry.

"Harry my lad!" He cried. "Welcome, welcome. So glad you could make it. Come in. Come in. I was hoping you would turn up. You've missed having a present I'm afraid but there's still much more to come."

"..Err..." Harry replied, still not quite used to Bilbo's hyperactive nature.

Bilbo continued as if he hadn't heard a thing. "You'll have to sit with Gandalf, most of the things here are Hobbit-sized you understand, much too small for you. Now be sure to tell Gandalf if you're not felling up to this. I don't want you collapsing again, it was a big enough shock the first time." He stopped suddenly again and his ears twitched. He grabbed a hobbit walking towards him. "Sack-ville-bagginses!" he whispered harshly to the hobbit. The other Hobbit grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and pulled him behind a tent.

Harry chose to leave the two alone and began to wander around the party field. As he walked he saw tables longer than the Hogwarts house tables overflowing with food and drink, and there were at least thirty Hobbits surrounding the table and taking large portions of the food. He saw small children chasing after small firework butterflies and playing games or pulling pranks. Hobbits were dancing merrily in a large clearing in the field.

Suddenly there was a large explosion and a tent was ripped from the ground. A firework sped into the sky crackling and burning as it went. As it went higher it expanded and grew a head and wings and became a dragon. It spread its wings and turned roaring as it went. It began to swoop down as he party. The guests panicked and began to run hysterically away. Hobbits dived onto the ground as the firework dragon soared over them before flying to the horizon and exploding in a mountain of sparks. The hobbits gasped in awe and applauded the magnificent firework.

Bilbo pulled himself up off the ground and turned to his guests. "That is the signal for supper." He proclaimed.

The feast was splendid. The hobbits chatted amongst themselves and created the atmosphere of Hogwarts during the Halloween feast. Harry had never seen so much food in one place, and he had rarely eaten like he did that night. Thought he didn't try the mushrooms he found that he suddenly had more of an appetite than he had had since before starting Hogwarts. By the end of the feast he had tried almost everything and honestly thought that if he had anymore he would burst.

After all the guest had finished eating Bilbo stood up beneath a large tree for the after diner speech. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Barndybucks, Grubs, Chubs, Burrowses and Hornblowers, Bolgers and Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots." After each name a cheer rose up from those families he named except for one elderly Hobbit who shouted "Proudfeet!"

"Today is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday!" Cheers rose up again and Bilbo raised a hand to quiet them. "Indeed, Eleventy-one years is too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Again the cheers and applause rose up only to be silenced by Bilbo once more. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. There was scattered applause following this comment, from Hobbits who didn't know if they were being insulted or not.

Bilbo's hand reached into his right sided jacket pocket. As Bilbo's hand was withdrawn Harry saw that he had taken out that ring. "I regret to announce that this is the end. I am leaving now. Goodbye." And with a flash Bilbo vanished, leaving shocked and panicking Hobbits.

Harry sat still in his chair and watched the chaos unfold. What was with that ring? Having spent a reasonable amount of time around Hobbits Harry was sure that this wasn't a natural ability of one of these creatures, so it had to be the ring. Looking around Harry saw that Gandalf had vanished. After a minute or two he decided to head back to Bilbo's place, as nothing much was going to happen here.

As Harry made his was up the small slope to Bilbo's house he felt something strange. It was like a shift of the wind or a moving of earth under his feet. He couldn't explain it but it felt like…something like Voldemort. He ignored it and continued his slow walk to Bilbo's green door. The suddenly the wind seemed to pick up and Harry stumbled, falling to one knee. He was kneeling in Bilbo's front garden when suddenly he heard a loud rumbling voice from inside the house.

"Bilbo Baggins!" it said. "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!" the voice quietened again and was barely a whisper from where Harry was. "I'm trying to help you. I wish you would trust me as you once did."

After a few more minutes silence and a few muffled voices the door began to open. Harry did the first thing that came to mind; he dived into the nearest bush. "The road is long." He heard Bilbo say.

"Bilbo," Gandalf's voice warned. "The ring is still in you pocket."

Bilbo gave a weak admission before withdrawing the ring and holding it in his palm. After a moment's silence he turned his hand and released the ring. It fell to the ground like a rock and held fast to the floor. Bilbo rushed out of the house and Gandalf followed him. "I've thought up and ending for my book." Bilbo said. "And he lived happily till the end of his days."

The rest of this small conversation was tuned out by Harry as his gaze was fixated on the ring. It seemed to call to him, telling him to reach out and take it. Gandalf returned to the house blocking his view. As he bent down to pick up the ring Harry suddenly felt a surge of jealousy and hate for the old wizard. As Gandalf hand hovered closer to the ring visions of Harry attacking and killing Gandalf to take the ring played in his mind. Gandalf's Hand was suddenly pulled back as if shocked and the old wizards walked away leaving the ring where it was.

Ignoring all outside distractions Harry stood up and walked to the ring. He bent to pick it up, just as Gandalf had done. Just as his hand was about to close around the ring a picture flashed before his eyes. A vision of a fiery eye, unblinking, watching, searching. Harry pulled his hand back quickly and left the ring as Gandalf had. He then noticed that he was being watched.

Gandalf watched Harry move away from the ring. "Why didn't you take it?" He asked suspiciously.

After a long pause Harry answered "I saw something"

Gandalf straightened up in his chair. "What did you see?" he asked.

"A lidless eye, surrounded in flames, staring towards me." Harry answered. He watched the elder as he registered Harry's words. "What does it mean?"

Gandalf turned to stare into the fire. "I don't know." He answered after a long pause.

They remained like that in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Harry wandered away from the old wizard and to his room. He placed his staff against the wall and lay down upon the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep in fitful dreams of fiery eyes and mysterious golden rings.

-End Chapter Two-

* * *

><p>-Chapter Three-<p>

-The Shadows of the Past-

The talk of Bilbo's disappearance continued for many days in the Shire. Some hobbits blamed Gandalf due to the fact that the Wizard disappeared soon after Bilbo, but some blamed Harry because he was new to the area and was lodging in Bag End. It was all beginning to seem like second year all over again. Everywhere Harry went he was stared and glared at. People talked about him behind his back and some talked to old Gaffer Gamgee about him, but Gaffer didn't know that much about him.

However Harry wasn't concerned about the Hobbits rumours, it wasn't anything new to him. No, he was more concerned about the strange visions plaguing his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a lidless eye, wreathed in flame through a ring of gold.

He had to get his mind off of the mysterious ring before he did something he knew he would regret. He began reading the scrolls and books in Bag Ends study but soon the ring and eye appeared in his mind and vision again. And so to keep his mind occupied he began gardening but found that it didn't keep him busy enough to keep the visions out of his mind. He then turned to writing but found that he could not think of anything to write about since he didn't want to write about his life. Finally he found his answer in drawing. He began to sketch the world around him and found that he could loose himself in his work and forget all the problems of his life.

He soon had at least thirty sketches of Bag End, Hobbiton and various Hobbits about the Shire that he had sketched when they didn't know he was there. He was actually quite good at his art. He hadn't thought about the ring or the flaming eye since he began sketching.

But ever he felt guilty at taking up the home of his gracious host Frodo. He felt that he was a burden and had imposed himself where he wasn't wanted. However he couldn't leave Bag End because he didn't know anything about this world and he had to wait for Gandalf's return because he was the only one in this world that he knew who could help him.

Gandalf had been gone for about six months when Harry found the solution to his own insecurities. Whilst routing through the parchments in Bilbo's study he stumbled across a map of the shire and the world to the west of that. He saw a wood not far from Hobbiton, where he was now. It seemed the perfect place for him to get away from the rumours and gossip of Hobbits and practice his magic, something that he had been neglecting despite the fact that he and his magic had almost completely adjusted to this world.

So he set out the next day with only food, water, the map, a few parchments, his staff and the promise of returning in a few days.

The Shire was truly a peaceful place, well when you weren't the centre of the hobbit rumours. The tranquillity of the shire was really brought home to him as he walked alone along the road. The peace of the Shires roads were nothing compared to the peace of the woods. Harry found himself to be totally alone and undisturbed. For once in his life he was allowed to be at peace.

For the first day he didn't practice any of his magic at all. He just sat down beside a tree with his parchments and sketched the forests by the end of the first day he had so many drawings that he was out of paper. That night he slept beneath a large oak tree and had one of the best night's sleep he had had since his fourth year, undisturbed by nightmares or the sleepless exhaustion of the last few nights.

When Harry awoke the next day the sun was already high in the sky and the sound of busy and playing hobbits could be heard from the distance. Harry stretched and yawned. He hadn't felt so rested in…well he had never felt so rested. The shire was a truly wonderful place.

That day Harry began to practice his spells. He tried the basic spells, Wingardium Leviosa, Petrificus totalus and many other first year spells. He soon found that the staff worked differently to a wand. Where the wand channelled its user's magic through its magical core and out the other end, the staff worked more as a fulcrum, acting as a stabiliser while allowing the wizards or witch to perform magic either through the staff or with the users own hands.

By the end of the second night he had mastered the first year spells and had begun on the second and third year spells. He slept as well as he had on the first night. The third day and night went as the second had, he had perfected all his second year spells and was half way through his third year spells. On the fourth day he worked hard on his third year spells, more importantly on a certain spell called Expecto Patronum. Not only had he had problems finding a memory happy enough to create a corporeal patronus but he couldn't find the right movements to perform the spell itself. Eventually he decided to move on from the Patronus and focus on the other spells. By the end of the fifth day he had successfully perfected the use of every spell he had tried to use except for the Patronus.

The fifth night found Harry to be restless. All the other nights alone had been peaceful but this night he found that sleep evaded him. He wasn't uncomfortable, nor was he truly awake, he just couldn't sleep. It was almost as if his body was rebelling against his mind and forcing him to be awake.

So Harry lay there, in silence, listening to the sounds of the night. As he lay there he felt his eyes droop, he closed them and began to feel sleep take him. Then suddenly he heard a sound he had never heard before. It was a beautiful sound, soft and soothing and yet it didn't make him want to sleep but woke more. The sound neither grew nor faded but continued in the distance.

He had to find out what it was.

He stood up and grabbed his staff before running towards the source of the sound. He ran and ran without caring about where he was going. He came at last to the forests end and there he saw the most beautiful sight he head ever seen. A long procession of men and women marched westward, all dressed in green robes singing mournfully to themselves. In truth Harry could tell that they weren't human, they were too graceful, too young, beautiful and calming to be human. It was a supremely beautiful and saddening sight. Harry felt a great sorrow fill his heart at each note sang and each step taken. It was strange to think that he was more upset about the westward journey of a group of people he had never met than he was about the death of Cedric or the return of Voldemort, and even to some extent the loss of his godfather.

Harry stayed until the last of the procession had left and the suns first light crept over the eastern horizon. It was time to go back. He had been away from Bag End for almost a week now and felt that it was probably time he made a reappearance there. Perhaps Gandalf was back. He walked back to his small camp in the woods and packed away his items.

The Sun had set and the Moon was high in the Sky when he reached to Hobbiton. Hobbiton was silent, the pub had let out and all or most Hobbits were in bed. Harry crept up to Bag End all too aware of the uncomfortable feeling that this silence held. There was no noise as he approached the front door of Bag End. It was a similar atmosphere to the time a few weeks ago when he had overheard a conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf.

As he came closer to Bag End he saw that the door was ajar. A million thoughts swept through his mind, some fearful and some the complete opposite. For the entire time he had been in the Shire he had been safe and at peace. If ever there was a place that would remain safe, Harry thought, then that place would be here.

He crept forward as silently as he could. He could hear quiet voices from inside Bag End. As he came closer he recognised one as Frodo but the other one he could not make out. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could and crept towards the source of the voices.

Gandalf. That's who the other voice was.

He would have walked into the room at that moment is not for a sudden outburst from Frodo.

"What are you doing!" The Hobbit exclaimed.

"Wait." Gandalf commanded and a short silence followed. There was a crinkling sound followed by a sound like metal scraping on stone. "It's quite cool." The wizard said. "Take it." there was a shuffling sound then the wizard's voice broke the silence again. "Hold it up and look closely."

Again a silence followed. "I cannot read the fiery letters" Frodo said in a quavering voice.

"There are few who can." Gandalf responded. "The letters are Elvish, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here. But this in the common tongue is what is said, close enough:

One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elven-lore:

Three rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in there halls of stone,

Nine for the mortal men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the land of Mordor where Shadows lie,

One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,

One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the land of Mordor where shadows lie,"

An uncomfortable silence followed before Gandalf spoke again. This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it-but he must not get it."

The room fell silent for a moment before Frodo suggested they get some tea and the two left. Harry had no idea what Gandalf was talking about. Rings for Elf-kings, Dwarf-lords, mortal-men and Dark Lords. Whatever the ring was Harry was sure that it was trouble. And yet still, if his mind was idle enough, he would crave the ring, want it with every fibre of his being.

Deciding that he would get no where standing alone in a empty part of the hall he retired to his room.

He was alone for hours listening to the quiet murmuring of voices that he could no longer hear the words only noises. After about an hour of this he began to hear raised voices again.

"You must take it!" Frodo shouted desperately.

"DO NOT tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf voice replied equally as desperately before the voices again became quiet. Only one more outburst came before Harry fell asleep but he was too tired to care.

Harry awoke in the early hours in the morning. There was a chill wind in the air and he was restless again.

He dragged himself up from the bed and grabbed his staff before stumbling drowsily into the kitchen to get a snack. He jumped upon entering the room when he found Gandalf sitting in a chair smoking his pipe.

"Your back then?" Gandalf asked in an uncommitted way whilst staring into the fire.

"Erm…yeah." Harry stumbled on his reply.

"You were eavesdropping on Frodo and me." It wasn't a question. Harry didn't answer. He walked into the room and took a seat beside the elder wizard. "You can get into a lot of trouble eavesdropping."

"I know." Harry answered sombrely remembering how Voldemort had tricked him while Harry believed that he was eavesdropping on Deatheater meetings.

They sat in silence for a while before Gandalf spoke again. "The Ring is a powerful thing. It can increase our power beyond even our own greatest desires. If we were to take the ring then we could accomplish almost anything."

"…anything?"

Gandalf nodded. "However it would come at a price."

Harry stared at the Gandalf for a moment. "What kind of price?"

"The ring was forged from the deepest hate and malice of the Dark Lord Sauron. The ring is connected to him; it shares his hate, malice and will to dominate all living things. We could take the ring to do good but though us it would do great and unspeakable evil." Gandalf paused. "It is calling for its master and will try to temp anybody into taking it from Frodo to bring it to Sauron's hand."

"…why are you telling me this?"

"I tell you this Harry because you are tempted by the ring. I know you are for I am also. There are few beings alive in Middle-Earth that can resist the rings call. I have told Frodo to reach Rivendell, for the ring will be safe there for a while. Frodo is as strong a hobbit as I have ever met but he will not make this journey alone." Gandalf turned to look into Harry's eyes. "I want you to help guide him to Rivendell."

"Why me? I don't know anything about this world, I don't even know which direction Rivendell is. Besides I'm tempted by the ring, you said it yourself. How could you trust me not to take the ring for myself." Harry answered. He wasn't against helping Frodo and he wasn't scared of this Sauron, after all he had been fighting a Dark Lord since he was eleven (if you ignore Voldemorts destruction when he was a baby). Harry just didn't want to be controlled again.

Gandalf's eyes returned to the flame. "You told me, when we first met, that you didn't want to be controlled again. I am not trying to control you. However you know how to survive outside this sheltered environment that Frodo has lived in all his life. I worry for him. I would feel more at ease if you would accompany him to Rivendell."

Harry sat in thought for a few minutes. "Why don't you go with him? I mean, if you're that worried about him."

"I must go to Isengard and seek council with the head of my order. Things have been set in motion and I fear that I have been too blinded by my love of hobbit-folk and of Bilbo and Frodo to act in time too stop it. I intend to travel with him from Bree, if all goes well. I would be more at ease if you were with him." Gandalf replied.

Harry again fell silent. "Just to Rivendell? No further than that?" he as sceptically.

"No further." Gandalf agreed.

After a pause Harry agreed. They spent the rest of that early morning planning their route to Rivendell. Frodo awoke and, after a quick breakfast, they began to pack their things for travel. Sam Gamgee arrived mid-morning and by mid-afternoon they were a good way away from Bag End off the road and in a fairly wooded area.

The time soon came for Gandalf to leave. Before climbing on his horse and riding away he spoke to them. "Is it safe?" he asked Frodo. Frodo placed a hand over the pocket the ring was it. "Take care, all of you. The enemy has many spies, birds, beasts. Never forget Frodo that the ring wants to return to its master. It wants to be found."

And with that he leapt on his horse and rode off through the trees. And so Harry began his journey towards Rivendell with two Hobbits as his only companions and the current source of his torment in the top pocket of a Hobbit he was supposed to protect. Added to the fact that he had little to no idea how to reach Rivendell safely and for all he knew his world could be falling apart while he was here babysitting hobbits while his only chance to return to his world rode off in a completely different direction.

Why was it that his life always seemed to get worse?

-End Chapter Three-

* * *

><p>-Chapter Four-<p>

-Three is Company-

Frodo lay in peaceful sleep, lying on his side facing away from both the sleeping hobbit and the young wizard who accompanied both the Halflings on this journey. He stirred slightly in his sleep and turned to lay on his back, snoring quietly, blissfully unaware of a pair of emerald green eyes watching his every move.

Harry had elected to stay up longer than the Hobbits to ensure that they would be safe. He had more power at his disposal than his companions and could no doubt hold his own against many creatures living in this world. For that reason he has chosen to watch over the Hobbits as they slept.

He had felt distant from both hobbits mainly due to the ring that Frodo held. He remembered the conversation he had with Gandalf before they had left Hobbiton. He remembered the Grey Wizard telling him that the ring was forged by the great evil of this world and was connected to that evil, he remembered being told that the ring could do great evil if he or Gandalf took it for themselves.

He also remembered that Gandalf said that if he or the other wizard took the ring they could do almost anything.

His thoughts turned to home and the people he left behind. He thought of the Weasleys, of Ron and Hermione, of Dumbledore and Remus. He then thought of his Godfather Sirius and his thought became saddened and dark. Why did he have to die? Why did everyone who he cared about have to go away? Why did he only bring pain to those who cared for him?

Frodo stirred again in his sleep and turned onto his side facing towards Harry. Harry's eyes wandered down to the top pocket of the hobbits shirt where he knew Frodo kept the ring.

Perhaps he could take the ring, perhaps he could use its power to get home, perhaps he could use it to bring Sirius back, or to destroy Voldemort. What did it matter to him if this world was enslaved by their dark lord? Why did he always have to be the one who did the right thing? Surely it wasn't his fault if this world was destroyed and its people enslaved. It wasn't his responsibility to protect this world.

He suddenly found himself standing over Frodo looking down at the sleeping Hobbit. His body seemingly worked on it own, kneeling down next to Frodo. The Hobbit looked so peaceful in his sleep, totally unaware of everything around him. It would be so easy to just reach out and take the ring from him with no resistance at all.

His arm worked of its own accord, reaching out to the Hobbits shirt pocket. Further and further he reached before his hand was just hovering above the pocket. He froze and held his breath as Frodo stretched and yawned. The Hobbit stretched again before he fell back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief and began his movement again. He carefully opened Frodo's pocket and carefully reached inside.

His fingers touched the ring.

A great eye wreathed in flame clouded his view. The eye stared at him getting closer and closer, the flames licked his face and the heat became unbearable. A high pitched screech began quietly and got louder and louder and louder until all he could hear was the screeching. He clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes but the screeching only got louder and the flames got hotter.

Suddenly the screeching stopped and the flames seemed to subside. He opened his eyes and looked up in sudden terror, for before him, not an inch away from his face was a great eye, large than he was, staring at him, in him, through him. The eye stared and stared and stared before suddenly the screeching started again and the eyes surged forwards at great speed and shot straight through him.

The pain was unbearable and he let out a cry in agony…

Harry awoke with a gasp. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled overhead. His gaze turned quickly to the Hobbits. Both Sam and Frodo were asleep and undisturbed, nothing had changed from the moment they had settled in this small collection of trees near a small stream that Sam had told him connected to the Bywater river further North east of their position.

Was it all a dream? Had he only dreamt that he has seen the Eye again? Did he only imagine he had heard the dreadful high pitched screech? Had he only dreamt that he had tried to take the ring?

He felt ashamed of the dream, ashamed that in his mind he had succumbed to the call of the ring. If he couldn't overcome his temptation to that small trinket that Frodo carried then this journey was doomed to fail before it had even begun.

He settled back down into his spot between two tree roots and leant his back against the tree never once taking his eyes off of the Hobbits. He inwardly cursed the Grey wizard for leaving him alone with these hobbits and the cause of his recent torment. How could he be expected to be of any help if he was always thinking of the ring, always desiring the ring, wanting it, longing for it…

He yawned suddenly breaking his current chain of thoughts. This was going to be one long journey if he continued to have dreams like this every night. What he wouldn't give for a dreamless sleep potion right about now. He didn't even know if this world had the ingredients to make such a potion.

"Oh well…" he yawned again and allowed his eyes to drift closed. "Might as well try to get some sleep I suppose." And within minutes of this statement he was snoring lightly as sleep took him.

Harry slept restlessly. Thoughts of his own weakness and the source of his torment weighted heavy on his mind. He awoke again not long after the sun rose above the horizon. The two hobbits slept still and knowing what little he did about Hobbits he thought he probably had a good few hours until they woke up anyway.

Deciding to wash, he walked to the stream which was about ten minutes away. Harry reached the stream and knelt down besides it. Cupping his hands he splashed his face with some water from the stream before getting some more water and having a drink. After a few more minutes of washing he stretched and gazed around the area. The world remained seemingly unchanged.

In the distance he could see farmers awake early working in their fields, he could see birds flying about the land looking for a morning meal and far in the distance he could see, on a road leading to Hobbiton, a rider dressed in black. Thinking nothing of this he turned away and began back to his companions.

Frodo and Sam both lay asleep in the same positions he had left them in. He sighed. He decided he should wake the Hobbits, after all if they got an early start then they could make good time in the morning and get closer to Rivendell where hopefully Harry would be able to remove the thing that currently caused him torment.

Thoughts of his dream still weighted heavily on his mind and he was reluctant to get too close to Frodo in case desire for the ring overcame him and he did something he would regret. Sam therefore was the best choice of Hobbit for him to wake and Sam would no doubt wake up Frodo afterward.

He approached the sleeping blond haired Hobbit and watched him for a moment. Sam was fast asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open as he snored, after the complaining he had made the night before about not being able to sleep here he had slept pretty well in the end.

Using his staff Harry lightly prodded the Hobbit. "Come on. Wake up." He said. "We have a long way to go."

Sam barely stirred from his slumber as he rolled onto his side and began snoring again. Harry gave a long suffering sigh and prepared to take more drastic measures. Harry took two large steps back and raised his staff to point in Sam's direction.

"Rictusempra" he said and waited and watched for a few seconds until Sam started snorting. The snorting turned to giggling and the giggling turned to laughter as the Hobbit was tickled awake. Harry ended the spell when Sam was fully awake.

He half expected the blond haired Hobbit to be angry or at least annoyed at being woken by Harry but instead he just yawned and stretched. After a few moments Sam rubbed his eyes and turned to Harry. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"About half past nine I suppose." Harry guessed.

Sam nodded and yawned again. He stood up and stretched again, grunting in pain at a twinge he felt from lying on a root while he slept. He turned to Frodo and nudged him a few time. "Mister Frodo. Mister Frodo. Time to get up mister Frodo."

Frodo yawned. "Sam…what…" he said, confused. He blinked a few times before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Its morning, time to get up mister Frodo." Sam answered.

"Right…right" Frodo said drowsily. He caught his bearings slowly and looked around at the campsite. "Alright Sam, you make breakfast while I pack everything away."

Sam nodded and got to work on breakfast while Frodo turned to the campsite and began to pack away the camp things. Harry seemed to be forgotten. He stood by and watched as the two hobbits worked vigorously at their assigned tasks. Frodo had just finished packing away his things when he noticed Harry standing by a tree. The wizard was staring at nothing.

Seeing that breakfast would be a while yet Frodo walked up to the young wizard. He coughed to clear his throat and got Harry's attention. He became somewhat nervous in the green eyed wizards gaze. "Um…beautiful morning." He stuttered.

"I suppose." Harry answered noncommittally. He was still wary from his dream and not entirely ready to trust himself around the Hobbit so indifference seemed the best policy for now.

Harry's indifference however seemed to unnerve Frodo even more. "So…er…did you sleep well?"

"Not too badly." Harry replied in a small lie.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Harry was comfortable in his current position, if perhaps not with the current situation, and Frodo was not currently prepared to move away having nothing to do. A thought suddenly struck the Hobbit and he moved to one of the packs. Kneeling down he searched it thoroughly. After a few moments he moved to the next one and then the next, Harry's own pack, and searched them both before picking up the items he had removed and turning back to the wizard. The Hobbit was carrying a few bottles.

"We'll need water." He said simply and thrust some of the bottles toward Harry before walking off toward the stream. The wizard looked at the bottles for a moment then nodded and lifted the bottles up and began to follow Frodo.

The two walked in silence to the stream, Harry had to walk very slowly to allow Frodo to keep pace with him. Once they reached their destination they lay their bottles on the ground and knelt beside the stream. One by one they dunked the bottles under the water and filled them with the cool, fresh water.

Frodo stared all around him, rarely was he out this early in the morning and this particular morning was very fine, it wasn't too cold nor was it too hot, the light was just peaking through the clouds to highlight the many small hills that littered the shire and there was little noise filling the air save bird song. It was this that brought it back to him that the Shire was a truly beautiful place. He heaved a deep sigh and became instantly aware that the wizards' eyes were once again upon him.

"Is you world like this?" the Hobbit asked. He knew from both his Uncle and Gandalf that Harry had come from another world.

Harry was slightly surprised with the question and thought hard about it. "In places" he eventually answered.

"You know my Uncle Bilbo always talked about the places he had seen, the beauty of Rivendell, the wilds of Mirkwood, the great stone halls of the Dwarves, but I don't think that there is any where that can rival the Shire." Frodo said almost wistfully.

"I know how you feel." Harry said with a sigh.

"Really?" The hobbit asked in slight surprise.

Harry thought about it for a moment and answered the Hobbit. "Well…not completely but I get the general idea."

Again the silence came upon them neither having anything to say to each other. "Perhaps" Frodo broke the silence. "Perhaps we should get back to Sam. He's probably finished breakfast by now."

Agreeing the two collected the bottles and began back to camp. After a relatively generous breakfast and a little while spent cleaning up and packing their things the trio were off. Over hills and through valleys coming ever closer to the small forest that lay beyond a farm, all the while the hobbits talked about anything and everything while Harry stayed two or three steps ahead , paying attention more to where he was going rather than the Hobbits.

It was hardly a surprise then when he lost them.

The farmer's crops grew high in the field and obscured his view. He had only walked about twenty steps into the crop field when he lost sight of his two companions. Cursing silently and refusing to panic he set about retracing his steps, hoping to find his travelling companions in his wake. As he began to walk back he heard shouts coming from the direction of the farm house and barking dogs. Thinking nothing of this he continued searching for the two hobbits. He took about three more steps when suddenly four hobbit-sized blurs sped past him, shooting through the small lane made by the crops and running past him without looking back.

Harry stood there in their wake, struck momentarily dumb by the unexpected occurrence. Suddenly something clicked in the back of his mind, he had recognised one of those blurs, it was Frodo. He blinked suddenly and, hearing an angry shout from the farmer and more barking, turned tail and ran after the Hobbits.

He ran as fast as he could, never looking back, always forward. On and on he ran until the ground itself vanished before him.

Harry managed to catch himself before he fell over the side of this small cliff. He stood gasping, breathless for a moment and looked around him, the Hobbits were no where to be seen. He began to feel a kind of panic set in. Not a panic over the Hobbits fate or even a panic about the ring but rather a panic about just what Gandalf would do to him if he lost the hobbits only a few days into his journey.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" That was Sam, Harry thought.

"What? That was just a detour, A shortcut" He didn't know that voice.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam voice came again.

"Mushrooms!" another voice he didn't recognise.

Harry looked down the cliff side and saw at the bottom three hobbits scrambling for what he assumed to be mushrooms and one standing up from the floor and brushing the dirt off. He recognised one of the hobbits at the mushrooms as Sam and the solitary Hobbit as Frodo. He sighed in relief and began to move down the cliff.

"Hey!" Harry called out as he descended, getting Frodo's attention more than the other hobbits. "Are you alright?"

Frodo, turning to look at him, suddenly stopped mid-turn as a high-pitched screech sounded in the distance as a breeze blew along the road stirring the leaves. "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo called to the other hobbits and Harry who has since reached the road and, without an argument the five off them ran off the road and into the undergrowth. The Four Hobbit took shelter under the roots of a tree while Harry knelt down behind a particularly dense bush.

No sooner has they gotten into their hiding places then the sound of horses hooves echoed on the path, slowly getting louder until the Horse and rider appeared above the hobbits hiding place and its rider dismounted.

From his position Harry could see everything clearly. The rider was a tall figure wearing a long hooded black cloak. The rider was covered from head to toe in armour and when he dismounted his foot hit the ground with a loud thump. The rider leant down upon the tree roots a seemed to gaze down over the roots. Harry held his breath as it seemed the rider had spotted the hobbits but something happen then that sent a chill down his spine. This black cloaked, armoured figure to a quick sniff followed by another one and then a long deep sniff and seemed to gaze around the area as if he couldn't find what he was looking for.

A memory struck Harry of a creature he had hoped he left behind in his world, a dark hooded creature whose only perpose was to bring suffering to mankind, a Dementor.

In that split second he froze, his fear of Dementors seeming to hold him fast. For the first time in a good few month Harry was truly afraid.

Harry's fear was broken when he suddenly realised that the rider was calling for something, something that seemed to want to call to the rider, something that also called to him…the ring.

Frodo!

Harry looked at the hobbit and what he saw worried him. Frodo's eyes were closed and the ring was in his hand slowly moving towards his finger. The call of the ring was getting louder and louder. Harry clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tight and tried to force himself to remember the words to 'Jerusalem' to try and block out the ring but no matter what he tried the rings call was becoming overpowering.

Then all of a sudden it stopped as if it had never been their in the first place.

He gazed up to see what had happened and looked up just in time to see the four hobbit running into the undergrowth as the rider was searching the other side of the road. Harry ran after the hobbit and caught up to them in a small grove where the Hobbits lay breathless and Frodo stood in a stupor.

The blonde-haired hobbit that wasn't Sam spoke to Frodo. "That black rider was looking for something…or someone…Frodo?"

Before Frodo could answer Harry stepped into the grove, four pairs of eyes turned stare at him. They stood in relative silence for a moment before Harry spoke up. "We have to go." He said to Frodo.

Frodo stood frozen for a few moments before turning to the blonde-haired hobbit Harry hadn't seen before. "I have to leave the shire. We have to get to Bree."

"Right" The blonde-haired hobbit nodded in one quick movement. "Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me." he said and rose quickly from the ground.

With the blonde-haired hobbit leading the way the four hobbits and one wizards ran through the undergrowth, trying to stay out of the view of the riders which seemed to increase in numbers as the ran. Night was falling fast and their approach to the 'Buckleberry Ferry' became even more cautious. Every step was taken in complete caution and there was always someone keeping an eye out for a rider.

The two Hobbit Harry hadn't met had led the way and now stood on the ferry, which turned out to be a number of logs tied together in a small raft with a pike. One of the hobbits was untying the rope connecting the raft to the river bank and the other was preparing to push away from the shore with the pike. Sam arrived shortly after waded into the water to push the raft away from the bank. Harry arrived before Frodo but was sure the hobbit was just behind him.

Harry stood one the bank and looked behind him for Frodo, fully prepared to jump the gap between the bank and the raft if needs be. What he saw when he turned away from the river made him freeze in fear once again. Frodo was running as fast as he could toward the raft and hot on his trail was a black rider.

Harry, acting almost on instinct, jumped away from the bank and raised his staff before moving it in a twirling motion. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried out and expected, almost by habit, to see a large silver stag appear and chase the rider away. However this didn't happen.

A thin barrier of silver light appeared between the black rider and Harry and Frodo preventing the rider from reaching them. The rider's horse reared up in fear and, ceasing the opportunity, Harry picked up Frodo and tossed him onto the raft before jumping onto it himself.

Harry and his companions watched as the rider spurred his horse away and headed up river and only one thing ran through his mind. 'What was that thing?'

* * *

><p>"Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour is late and Gandalf the Grey comes seeking my council...For that is why you have come is it not, my old friend"<p>

"Saruman" said Gandalf and bowed to the head of his order respectfully. With no words spoken the White and Grey wizards turned towards the Gardens and walked into the shade of the trees.

"It is seldom been heard of that Gandalf the Grey sought for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not." Saruman scoffed.

"But if I am not deceived," Gandalf answered "things are now moving which will require the Union of all our strength."

"That may be so but the thought is late in coming to you. How long, I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the council, a matter of the greatest importance? What brings you now from your lurking place in the Shire?" Saruman asked suspiciously.

"I have discovered in my long search a thing of great importance, the thing he lost so many years ago. The one."

Saruman showed little signs of surprise. His step didn't falter and he only spared Gandalf a short glance. "You are sure of this?"

"Beyond any doubt!" Gandalf answered in earnest.

The White wizard stared into nothing as if examining his own thoughts. "So the ring of Power has been found…"

"All these long years…it was in the Shire, under my very nose!" Gandalf shook his head as if disappointed in himself

Saruman turn on Gandalf in scorn and contempt. "Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed you mind!"

The grey wizard glanced at the head of his order in some surprise before continuing. "….But we still have time, time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

Saruman gave a look of surprise and at the same time managing to portray a somewhat knowing look. "Time? What time do you think we have?"

-End Chapter Four-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the end of what Ultimate warrior has done and from here I will be carrying on the story. I was going to split the different chapters up but felt you should get it all in one.**


	2. Bree

**A/N: I don't own the Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I am using a combination of the book and the film of The Lord of the Rings for my story so something's won't match the book but will the film and some are my own input****...**** Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The men of Bree were much friendlier and familiar of Hobbits, Elves, and Dwarves than other members of the 'big folk'. Their tales say they were the descendants of the first men that came to the west of Middle-Earth and so, were the original inhabitants. Not many had survived the troubles that had plagued the Elder days; but the Bree-men were still there even when the Kings came back from the Great see and have never left even though the memories of the old Kings had faded.<p>

The village of Bree had many stone houses of the big men, most were above the road, on hillsides with west-facing windows. There was a gate in the southern and western corners which were closed at nightfall, but a small lodge for the gatekeeper's just the road, there was a large inn. It was built many years ago when the roads were used more often. At that time Bree was built at a point where the eastern road met an ancient and rarely used road.

The Inn in Bree was never demolished. This was mainly due to the Inn being used as a meeting place for many sorts of people. Some being talkative and so, used the Inn to socialize, which the innkeeper didn't mind as it brought business and, therefore, money. Others just needed a place to rest before carrying on their journey.

It was dark and raining when Harry, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived at the western gate and found that it was shut. When they knocked on the gate, a man on the other side jumped up and fetched a lantern before opening a latch, which there was one above the other most likely for use when talking to a man or Hobbit by the gap between them. The man opened the top one and spotted Harry.

"What do you want?" The man asked gruffly.

"We are heading for the Inn," Harry replied. "My friends and I have come a long way and can't go further tonight."

"I only see you," the man said, to which Harry pointed down. The man then opened the bottom latch to see the Hobbits. "Hobbits! Four Hobbits and a Man! Must be out of the Shire by you look." He stared at them for a moment, suspicious, before opening the gate to allow them entrance.

"We don't often see a man travelling with Hobbits on the road at night," He carried on as they paused at the door. "What business brings you to Bree?"

"Our business is ours," Harry said, not liking the inquisitive man. "But as I have already said, we wish to stay at the Inn as we have come a long way."

"Alright, young man, I meant no offence,' the gatekeeper said, trying to appease Harry. He wished them a good night and they continued to the inn. Frodo noticed the man was still eyeing them curiously, although that was due to the lantern-light. All five companions were glad when the gate clanged shut, as they were still wary of the black riders. Frodo was curious as to why the man was so suspicious and wondered if anyone had asked about a man with four hobbits. Maybe it was Gandalf? But the way the gatekeeper was looking made him think it was something else. Harry on the other hand, could understand why the gatekeeper was suspicious as it was late, not to mention if the incident with those riders was a common occurrence of late. He privately thought it was strange for Bilbo to look after him without asking too many questions.

The hobbits and Harry continued down the road, which was a small slope, passing a few detached houses before stopping in front of the inn. To the hobbits the houses looked strange. It was due to what they were used to with their house built into the hill and the ground. Harry having seen many a strange house, such as the Burrow, didn't take much notice. Sam looked up at the inn, his heart sinking, when he saw the buildings was three-story's high and multiple windows. He had hoped to meet terrifying creatures like giants on the course of the journey; but found that at that moment in time seeing his first of Men and their sort of houses to be more than enough, especially at the end of a day, with it being dark.

"We're not staying here are we?" Sam asked. "Why don't we look for hobbit-folk and ask to be put up for the night? It would be more like home."

"Don't worry Sam; I'm sure it'll feel like home inside." Harry said. To which Sam answered, "To you maybe, you're a man!"

"I agree with Harry." Frodo said, ending the discussion.

The inn looked pleasant, even on the outside. On the road it had a front, and running back on the land partly cut out of the lower sloped, were two wings. This was so that at the rear the windows on the second-floor were level with the ground. There was a signboard of a white pony reared onto its hind legs. Over the door in white letters: THE PRANCING PONY. Many of the lower windows showed lights behind thick curtains.

They entered the inn to the sound of loud chatter. They were all glad to be out of the rain and into somewhere nice and warm, the hobbits especially as they were affected by he weather more than the other inhabitants of Middle-Earth. They approached the counter that towered above the hobbits and to which was just shorter than Harry's head. Frodo was in the front and called up, "excuse me?" A man approached, whose eyes lit up to see he had customers.

"Good evening, little masters," he said in a king, gentle voice. "What can I do for you? If your looking for accommodation, we got some nice cozy hobbit-sized rooms available and a room upstairs for your friend as well, always proud to cater for the guests of this establishment, Mister ...?"

Harry answered before the others had a chance and said, " Messrs.' Took, Gamgee, Brandybuck, Potter," Pointing to each, respectively. "And Mister-"

"Underhill." Cut in Frodo, making sure Harry didn't say his real name. The man looked at Frodo suspiciously before saying "Underhill, eh?"

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey; can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo said, changing the line of questioning, which seemed to have worked as the man frowned in thought.

"Gandalf?" The man asked, the look on his face suggested he was unsure who Gandalf was, that was until a look of recognition appeared. "Oh, yes... I remember. Elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat?" Frodo nodded, smiling until the man replied, "Not seen him for six months." At this Harry and Frodo, especially, looked dejected. The group got together and Sam asked. "What do we do now?"

They decided to get the rooms and went into the pub, getting ale for the hobbits and water for Harry. They found the room to be bright and took a moment to get used to the light. This mostly came from the blazing log-fire as the three lamps hanging from the ceiling were dim and has been covered in smoke. There were various folk in the room: Hobbits, Men, and a few Dwarves and a few odd-looking men.

The strangers looked at them strangely but the regular visitors gave them a heartfelt welcome. Harry and the four hobbits, quickly found themselves seated and it wasn't long before the hobbits finished their drinks and went back to get another one. Frodo, Sam and Pippin came back relatively quickly while Merry took a little bit of time, the reason soon became clear as he was carrying a mug double the size of the others. Pippin looked at the mug and Merry strangely before asking "What's that?" Harry looked and said, "That, Pippin is a pint." Pippin looked at the pint in awe before declaring he was getting one and didn't hear Sam exclaim he's still got a half of one.

A minute later Frodo noticed Sam looking annoyed and knew the reason for it. "Sam, he'll be here, he'll come." This didn't seem to appease Sam so Harry said he must have a good reason for being late. Both Harry and Sam noticed a strange-looking man stare at them from the corner of the room. He had a tall tankard in front of him and was smoking from a long-stemmed pipe which, Harry noticed, was similar to the one Gandalf used. He wore a travel-stained cloak of heavy dark-green with the hood covering his face.

Curious, Harry stops the landlord as he passes by and asks who he is. "He's one of them Rangers," the landlord said. "They're dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. Harry looks at him while the landlord went on. "What his right name is, I've never heard, but 'round here he's known as Strider." Frodo, who had been listening in had become a frightened. Harry gave him a reassuring smile made sure that Frodo knew he would do his best to protect him. Frodo was only a little reassured.

While looking at Frodo, Harry realised he must have upset the hobbit by being distant with him on the road, especially seeing as he didn't give a reason for it. He supposed that he should apologize and aimed to do so when he heard Pippin say "Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there, Frodo Baggins." Harry was shocked and became afraid that someone would recognize the name and so did Frodo, both getting up to head towards Pippin, although Frodo was a little quicker and reached Pippin first. Unfortunately for them, Frodo slipped and the ring flew out of hand into the air. Before it registered with anyone, the ring landed on Frodo's finger and he disappeared.

Harry's mind went in a whirl. What was he meant to do now? The other people in the room were talking about what had just occurred and no matter what Harry said they stuck to their story. Harry began looking around for Frodo when he saw him being grabbed by that man, Strider. Harry grabs his staff and gets the other hobbits to come with him to, as far as they are concerned, save Frodo.

Just as they reached the door with Frodo and Strider on the other side, Harry could hear their muffled voices. _"Are you frightened?" _Strider, Harry presumed, asked. _"Yes."_ Harry was glad to see Frodo not putting on any false bravado as, he felt, wouldn't work in this situation. _"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you!"_ Sam had had enough and ran in with the others following close behind. Harry seeing Striders sword drawn, raises his staff and shouts, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Striders weapon flew out of his hand to the other side of the room and Sam snarled. "I'll have you, Longshanks!" Harry to one look at Sam and burst out laughing. Sam just glared at Harry to which he apologized.

Strider backed up and realised his hands in sign of peace and said "I was sent by Gandalf the Grey!" Frodo seemed convinced, though Harry remained skeptical. In fact he asked Strider to prove it. Frodo went to interrupt but Strider said it was a good question and the need to be cautious was great. "Gandalf told me that a wizard would be coming to meet him here with two hobbits. He said they went by the names: Harry Potter, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. Obviously you picked up another two." Harry was convinced at this point and it seemed so were the others. They agreed to stay in the same room that night as it would be too dangerous to separate.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was asleep. All in their separate beds. They quietly went split to go to one bed each. Drawing the sword slowly as to not make too much noise. They grabbed the handle with both hands and the blade pointing downwards above the sleeping bodies. As one they stabbed.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start to the sound of stabbing. He knew it was the black riders and was glad they hadn't gone to their rooms. He noticed Frodo and Strider were fully awake and Frodo asked, "What are they?" Strider looked at him before replying "They were once men, Great kings of men, then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness, now they are slaves to his will," Strider looks out the window to see the black riders getting on their horses and leaving, he turns back to carryon. "They are the Nazgûl, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you."<p>

A knock at the door made them jump. Strider picked up his sword and went to the door opening it slightly, then opening it full to reveal the landlord, who seemed to be holding an envelope. He quickly explained it was for a Harry Potter and a Frodo Baggins, taking cautionary looks at Strider before leaving. Harry sat next to Frodo, before opening the envelope, Frodo recognized it to be in Gandalf's strong but graceful script, which read:

_Dear Harry and Frodo,_

_Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. I will return as soon as I can and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone. Leave a message for me here, you can trust the landlord (Butterbur) _-"Aah that's what his name is!" Harry exclaimed. - _You may meet a friend of mine on the road: a man, lean dark, tall, by some called Strider. He knows our business and will help you. Though all he knows about you Harry is that you're a wizard protecting Frodo. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we meet again. If I do not come, Elrond will advise you._

_Yours in haste_

_Gandalf_

_PS. Do NOT use IT, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night!_

_PPS. Make sure that it is the real Strider. There are many strange men on the roads. His true name is Aragorn. _

_All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, A light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be blade that was broken, The crownless shall be king._

"Strider, what's your true name and what is the poem that goes with it? Harry asked to which Strider replied "Aragorn, son of Arathorn." and told the poem firmly convincing all of them that he is the real Strider. And with that they bade each other goodnight and went to sleep. Harry lay there for the rest of the night, a feeling of dread alerting him, letting him know that something bad is soon to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I hope this was a good chapter. I tried doing a mix of book and film as well as my own thing. Please read and review. Thanks.**


	3. A Knife, a Blade and a Maiar

**A/N: Thanks you for the couple of reviews that I received, they were much appreciated. So was the load of Story Alerts and Author Alerts as well as the ones that added this story to favourites. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke to Strider shaking him awake to what looked like the early hours of the morning. Light was still absent from the outside. Strider led Harry and the hobbits to their rooms, what they saw made them glad they had decided to stay in the same room and not go back to theirs: The bolsters had been flung on the floor and were slashed to ribbons, the mat was torn and the windows were broken.<p>

After alerting the landlord, Mr. Butterbur, they had quick breakfast before getting ready to leave. Strider had disappeared for a while before coming back with something wrapped in cloth. Frodo noticed that food was in short supply and so asked Mr. Butterbur for some supplies. By the time they were all ready to leave it was coming close to ten o'clock.

Strider had decoded to would be better to leave by the main gate before heading across country to, hopefully, fool any unwanted followers. They kept along the road a few miles before it bent around a corner and headed downward into wooded country. Soon they came to a narrow path that headed off towards the north. Strider had said that this was where they would leave the main road, to which Pippin made a comment about hoping it not being a shortcut.

After a while, they were still in a wooded are and Frodo was getting a little fed up so much so he asked, "Where are you taking us?" Strider who was ahead of the replied, "Into the wild." Harry looked and between them and said, "I thought we were going to Rivendell?" He received no reply and so he assumed Strider just ignored him.

It was long before the ground became damp and boggy. There pools and wide stretches of reeds and rushes filled with hidden birds. They had to be careful where they placed their feet and, in Harry's case, staff to keep dry. It was also to make sure they remained on the correct course. They were making decent progress at first but it wasn't long before they had to go slower as it became more dangerous. The most tormenting thing about what Harry could only call the marshes was the flies and the midges. Every couple of steps you could hear someone slapping themselves to kill the insects. It got to the point that Merry had to ask, "What do they eat, when they can't get hobbit?" No sooner had he said that, Pippin had fallen into the water and was soaked. Thankfully for him Harry learned a drying charm, even if that was due to Hermione going non-stop about a book she read that had details and names of spells on how to do them. At least Pippin was thankful even if a little disgruntled that Harry found it funny to see Pippin soaked.

It was nightfall before they finally got outside of the marshes and they were all, especially Pippin, thankful for it. After eating, all of them decided to get a little sleep but none of them were getting any luck with it. It wasn't long before flashes of light could be seen in the distance. If one was to compare them with something, they would say it looked like lightening. Harry was about to comment when he heard Frodo ask, "What is that light?" Strider, who had gotten up to get a better view, replied, "I do not know." Harry stood up and went to stand next to Strider. Looking at the flashing light, it seemed similar to the light some spells made but that couldn't be it, could it? He decided not to voice his thoughts. It wasn't long after he fell into an uncomfortable sleep, most of which was about the ring and him taking it.

The next day, they hadn't gone far before the land began to steadily rise. Harry noticed that to the east was a line of hills. The highest of which had a conical top, which looked flattened at the summit. It was also noticed that it was a little separated from the other hills. Strider explained that it was Weathertop and the place they were heading to as that was where they would most likely meet Gandalf, although it was a slim chance as they couldn't stay for long because the Nazgûl would most likely make their way there if they couldn't find them in the wilderness. Hearing this, Harry had a foreboding feeling that something bad was going to happen.

It had taken two more days before they reached Weathertop. On its western flank they saw a sheltered hollow which they left Sam, Merry and Pippin to stay with their packs and horse. On the top, they found a ring of ancient stonework, most of which was broken. In the center there was pile of broken stoned that looked to have been broken with fire. The turf surrounding it looked to be burned. On a piece of the stone that had escaped the fire were scratchings: a stroke, a got and three more strokes. Strider explained that the stroke on the left could be a G-rune. He believed it was a sign left by Gandalf. That from what the runes could mean Gandalf had been at Weathertop on October the third. Harry realised this coincided with the day he saw the night he saw the flashes. Harry looked at the others and said, "I think it was Gandalf," The others looked at him so he carried on. "If your correct Strider that would be the day we saw them flashes. This probably meant he was attacked and had just enough time to leave those markings." Strider agreed that it was a good theory and might be right.

They agreed to rest there for the night before moving on to Rivendell. Strider had gone to the packs and retrieved that cloth Harry had seen a few days ago in Bree. It turned out they were Swords. Strider looked at them and said, "These are for you. Keep them close." Harry was sure he was the only one who had even wielded one apart from Strider by the looks on the hobbits faces. After they all got one, Strider looked at Harry and said, "I'm going to have a look around, stay with them to make sure they are safe." The he left. Harry and the hobbits decided to get some rest.

Harry woke to the smell of cooking food and Frodo yelling at them to put the fire out. After the fire was put out they heard screeching which could only mean one thing. The Nazgûl had found them. Harry quickly got up and got the hobbits to go behind him. They all had drawn their sword and Harry was ready to use his as well as his staff. It wasn't long before five of the ringwraiths appeared in front of them. Harry waited until they all had come closer before shouting, "_Expecto Patronum!_" This time it was not a shield that appeared but a stag. Harry managed to direct the stag to get rid of three of the five Nazgûl but two had gotten too close. One of them had knocked Harry aside, before continuing on to Frodo. The other went after Harry. By the time Harry had gotten up, the other ringwraith was upon him and he had no time to get to Frodo and was forced to fight. It was clear he wasn't completely out of his depth against this ringwraith whom appeared to be a master swordsman.

Harry was fighting for what seemed like seconds before he felt something, a sharp pain bursting from his chest. He collapsed on to his knees in shock, the ringwraith stood above him and was about to deliver the final blow when Harry started to glow. He was getting brighter and brighter, Harry realised it was his magic, seconds passed before finally, it erupted. The ringwraith before him had no time to get away before it was destroyed. At this time the other ringwraith had stabbed Frodo and Strider had arrived to see Frodo get injured. After checking on Frodo he realised Harry wasn't moving. Merry and Pippin were with him, shaking him, trying to get him to respond. Strider did what he could for Harry's wound but it was too late, he wouldn't make it in time for help. Not wanting to leave his body behind, Strider picked up his body and told the hobbits to get Frodo to the horse. They then put both Harry and Frodo on the horse before setting off as fast as they could.

* * *

><p><em>Harry saw a dark hall in front of him. On either side stood people he did not know. At the far end was a stern looking man sitting on what looked similar to a throne. He had brown hair and a pale face. Wearing clothes of red and yellow. Only one thing came to Harry's mind upon looking at this man. He was not someone to cross. Harry slowly walked his way towards him before stopping a couple of feet away from the throne. The man sitting in it seemed to be looking at his very soul. What seemed like hours passed and Harry was getting uncomfortable. <em>

_Finally the man stopped staring and said, "Welcome Harry Potter, Welcome to the Halls of Mandos. I am Mandos." Harry looked at him and wondered how he knew his name. Mandos must have been reading his thoughts because he said, "I have watched you since your birth. You have accomplished many great things. You should not be here yet. It is not your time." Harry asked, "Then I am dead?" Mandos looked at him before answering, "Yes and no. You cannot return to the world of the living, in fact, normally you would not return at all but your task is not yet done," Mandos paused before carrying on. "The only way you can return is to become an agent of the Valar. A Maiar, but if you choose this path, you will no longer be the Harry Potter everyone knows. You will be given a new name." Harry looked at him, "Is that necessary?" Mandos replied, "For all intents and purposes Harry Potter is dead. He died on Weathertop bravely standing against the ringwraiths."_

_Harry frowned, knowing it was true but unwilling to accept it. "What is a Maiar?" he asked. Mandos contemplated his answer before saying, "The Maiar are spirits. They are immortal and some wield great power others, such as yourself if you become one, have the potential to wield that power but it would take thousands of years. You know of one of the Maiar." Harry looked at Mandos surprised and wondered who it was before it clicked. "Gandalf the Grey!"He exclaimed. Mandos chuckled which seemed strange on as stern a face as his. "Indeed," he said. "His real name is Olórin. If you choose to become a Maiar you would become my agent." Harry asked one question that was stopping him from accepting as he still had to get to his world and defeat Voldemort. "Would I still keep my magic? And would I still be able to return to my world to fight against my parent's murderer?" Mandos stared at him like he was stupid before saying, "Of course, how would you be able to help if you didn't have your magic? You will gain a few things from me such as the ability to see when and how someone is going to die and speak to spirits of the dead that have yet to come here. One of those abilities can be controlled, unless it is an unnatural death," Harry looked confused so Mandos explained. "For example, if someone dies you will see it, but thankfully, if multiple people are going to die on the same battle field, it just shows dead bodies. It is only for individual deaths that you will see how. Your other ability will be on constantly, but you will be able to tell if the person is a spirit as they will have a faint gold aura around their bodies."_

_Harry paused before saying, "I accept!" A moment later Harry was in intense agony as his body began changing, it was now he realised that he agreed to change what he was. That of a mortal man to a Maiar spirit. To Harry the pain was worse than the Cruciatus curse. After what seemed like hours the pain stopped. Mandos gave Harry a small mirror. Harry noticed his hair had changed to a crimson red and so had his eyes. He looked at Mandos who explained that he now looked the colour of his rank which was red; he did explain that on Arda, he could change them back but this was how he truly looked now. Mandos proceeded to tell Harry that he had three tasks. One was to return to Middle-Earth but he would not be returning to the time he had just left. He would be going back sixty years to learn some control over his abilities otherwise he would do more harm than good. He was to seek out Gandalf and help where ever he could. This was his first task. The second was to find a way to help the people of Middle-earth to defeat Sauron and the final task was to help the people on his world defeat their dark lord. _

_Harry then learned that once all these tasks were done, he would no longer be allowed to stay there as he no longer belonged to any of those worlds. Mandos told Harry that he would return to his world to just before the time he left. With that, Mandos presented to Harry his own Staff. It was also crimson the same, Harry noticed, as the colour of the clothes. The top of the staff had a crystal that was completely encased by the staff with small holes to produce light. Harry realised there was one thing missing. "What is my new name?" Mandos looked at Harry before saying "Corintur."_

_Harry started to fade and just before he completely vanished Mandos reminded him, "Remember you are sixty years in the past, seek out Gandalf. Then when you get back to the correct time, I am sure you will know what to do." And with that Harry was gone._

* * *

><p>Strider was walking ahead when he heard a scream from behind. He looked to see Merry and Pippin yelling. It became clear as to why. Harry's body was fading. Strider knew he couldn't do anything as the body was soon gone.<p>

A man in a red was approaching a tower. It was completely black and a person in white was standing at the top. "The red wizard approaches, the hour is late and seeks my council." The red wizard ascended the stairs in front of the tower before saying. "Saruman."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That may have seemed confusing. I've decided to make the story unique and I wanted to incorporate the Hobbit into the story. This particular story isn't really a time fic as Harry only mentions about the last sixty years. Harry doesn't change his hair and eye colour back to what it used to be until he gets to Rivendell in this story. That is why Bilbo didn't**** recognise**** him but Gandalf knew who he was but was told not to mention anything. So basically only the Hobbit is really a time fic. Harry isn't anymore powerful and is still drawn to the ring but is able to handle it a little better. He just has more control over his magic. If you have any questions, please PM me and I will do my best to answer them. **


	4. The False Betrayal

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! One of my reviewers asked if the story was going to be slash. I felt I should let everyone know that it isn't going to be, the family genre will become clear, and it will NOT be slash. I hope that reassures you. I don't own Harry Potter or LOTR. Even though Harry has a different name I am still going to call him Harry but he will respond to the other names. To be completely honest, I'm not really happy with this chapter but I hope its ok for you.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring<em>

_A man in red was approaching a tower. It was completely black and a person in white was standing at the top. "The red wizard approaches, the hour is late and seeks my council." The red wizard ascended the stairs in front of the tower before saying. "Saruman."_

_Now the continuation..._

* * *

><p>Only one person lived in the tower of Orthanc and that was the white wizard, Saruman. As his name implies he wore white robes befitting his colour. He was also the leader of the Istari order which was ranked by colour: The leader being white, Grey being second, red being third, Brown being fourth and blue being the fifth. Or at least, that was how it should have been. There were two blue wizards who had disappeared and so were no longer counted as part of the order and Radagast the Brown did not wish to be ranked third as his mission was different from the others. This meant there were really only four wizards that were part of order. Those were: Saruman the White, Gandalf the Grey, Radagast the Brown and Hereric the red (previously Harry Potter).<p>

Harry hesitated before entering Orthanc; he felt an unpleasant sensation. One he knew well. Something was out of place but he knew not what it was. Harry slowly made his way to the main chamber of the tower where he was sure Saruman would be waiting for him. He was correct. The room was completely black with a table in the center. A cloth was covering something on the table. Saruman in his white robes was seated on what would look to be a throne, which itself was black. Harry vaguely noticed how all the black made Saruman stand out more and he was somewhat amused to think if he was a black wizard he would be camouflaged. Harry looked at Saruman for a moment before saying, "Gandalf has discovered something disturbing," Saruman looked at Harry, intrigued. Harry paused before carrying on. "He believes he has found the one ring." Saruman continued looking at Harry but he did not seemed surprised by this information.

Saruman was contemplating how to respond, he knew that he needed allies and he knew that his plans could fall apart if he wasn't careful. He needed Hereric on his side. He believed if he could get Hereric with him, it would not be long before Gandalf joined, after all, everyone knew they were close. Finally he said, "Where perchance did he discover the ring?" Something still didn't seem right to Harry. He was beginning to wonder if Gandalf's doubts about Saruman were not unfounded. If they weren't he knew he would have to apologize. It was this that had set them at odds lately and was the reason why Gandalf was not telling Harry as much as he used to and so, he did not know the answer to Sarumans' question, which meant he could only give one answer, "I don't know, although, I do suspect he found it with the hobbits ."

If Saruman was surprised at this, he didn't show it. Harry walked to the table and pull off the cloth to reveal a black stone. It seemed familiar to Harry and he wondered where he had seen one before. "That is a Palantỉr," Saruman said. "I have been using it and it has recently shown me that Sauron is building an army." Harry was shocked, why hadn't he been told about this? Did Gandalf know? Wait. Where was Gandalf? He knew, from a very reliable source, that Gandalf had come here. After a moment Harry asked, "Where is Gandalf? And what are we going to do about Sauron?"

Sarumans' face darkened at the mention of Gandalf. A moment later he was ranting about how Gandalf was foolish to try and stop Sauron and that he, Harry, would do well to join him to stand a chance at surviving the outcome of this war. He started to go on about how he had tried to convince Gandalf but, apparently, Gandalf attacked him and so Saruman had to defend himself. Saruman carried on by saying that Gandalf was imprisoned in the upper-half of the tower. If Harry hadn't been so shocked by what he had heard, he would have noticed a strange gleam in Sarumans' eyes.

Harry knew he was weaker than Saruman and so had no hope of defeating him in a wizards duel. He realized he had to make out he agreed and find away of getting himself and Gandalf out of there without Saruman knowing and so he simply said, "I agree." Saruman seemed happy to hear that he had a fellow wizard on his side and then explained that Gandalf was kept on the top of the tower and expressed hope that Harry would go see him to persuade him to join the 'right' side.

Harry knew straight away this was a test of his loyalties and knew he would have to wait before trying to escape with Gandalf, he knew he would not leave until he had his fellow wizard with him as he made his escape. The unfortunate thing was he had to make Gandalf believe he had joined Saruman; at least the first couple of days, as he had no doubt Saruman would be spying on him to make sure. Or did he? No, he could pass on a note to Gandalf to inform him as to what is really going on. Yes that would work, just as long as Saruman didn't see said note. And so, Harry excused himself to find some paper and ink to begin writing his message, checking regularly to make sure he was alone.

* * *

><p>Gandalf woke with a start. It took a few seconds to remember everything that had just happened. With being suspicious of Saruman, he wasn't really surprised to find out that he was working for the enemy. He was worried though, not because he believed Saruman and Sauron together could win, but because he wasn't sure about Hereric. Was he with Saruman? Or was he against him? He largely felt that Hereric was on the right side but there was still that doubt niggling in the back of his mind. As Gandalf took in his surroundings he noticed he was out in the open and seemingly high up. He had no clue as to what time it was or how long he had been unconscious.<p>

Gandalf lost track of time, he didn't know if it had been days or weeks since he found out about Sarumans betrayal. One particular morning he opened his eyes to see a man in red looking at him, it was none other than Hereric. Gandalf realised he didn't look any different to the first day he met him. He could remember it as if it was only yesterday.

He had been heading to Hobbiton looking for a burglar to go with the dwarves on their quest, when suddenly a man went tumbling down the bank near the road. He, Gandalf had stopped to make sure the poor lad was fine when he took a closer look. He had crimson hair and his eye colour was the same, similar to how his own hair and eye colour was grey. He noticed he wore robes of a burgundy red. It was when his eyes locked onto what this man in red was holding, did it click as to whom, or rather what, he was. "Hello, fellow Maiar, I am Gandalf the Grey." Gandalf has said. The stranger in those very red clothes, seemed shocked at first before he suddenly registered something and smiled, before replying. "I am Corintur the Red," The stranger had said, "I have been looking for you."

It had been from there that the two got to know each other as Corintur joined Gandalf on his journey to Hobbiton. The two found they had a lot in common and it wasn't long before they were friends. After the whole Smaug disaster, the two travelled for a time become closer and soon with Gandalf helping Corintur control his magic they became as close as a grandfather and grandson would be. It was around this time that Corintur told Gandalf about his other life as Harry Potter. It could be said that Gandalf became more protective over the young Maiar but still managed not to be over bearing, or at least, that was what he thought.

Fifteen years ago was when Corintur had started to be called Hereric. He had helped the Rohirrim in a skirmish with some goblins that were terrorizing Rohan's villages. Hereric didn't really understand why he was given a new name but accepted it anyway as it seemed well received by the people of Rohan and those that understood what the name meant.

It was around ten years ago when Hereric and Gandalf drifted apart as Gandalf kept suspecting Saruman, while Harry, who had always been trusting, defended Saruman. Slowly Gandalf became more and more distant as his suspicions grew until eventually, they went their separate ways around five years ago.

Seeing Hereric standing before him convinced Gandalf that Hereric really had joined Saruman. He couldn't stop the feeling of anguish from crashing down on him. Gandalf decided he would face Hereric and stare him in the eyes. It was strange, he thought. Hereric seemed to have a twinkle in his eyes even though he looked disappointed.

Harry knelt down so he was level with Gandalf before slowly taking one of his hands. Gandalf noticed something being placed in the palm of his hand before Harry pulled the hand away; Gandalf closed his hand to conceal what had been placed there. Both remained in total silence before Harry left.

Gandalf waited before opening his hand, which revealed a screwed up piece of parchment. He opened it up to a message inside from Hereric:

_Gandalf,_

_Saruman believes I am on his side; please believe me when I say I am not. I should have believed you all along and I hope you can forgive me but we can speak about that at another time. I am trying to figure out a way to get us both out of here. Do you have contact with the eagles? The next time I come up, I will be 'trying' to convince you to join the 'right' Side. Shake your head if you have contact with them, ignore me if you don't. _

_Hereric_

After reading this, elation filled Gandalf. Hereric hadn't fallen. This brought a smile to his face before suddenly slipping as guilt replaced elation. How could he have doubted Hereric? He just hoped he would be forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I could make a load of excuses but the fact of the matter is I wasn't happy with this chapter and wasn't willing to upload it. I hope you can forgive me! Please review.**

**P.S: For those who have been waiting rather patiently for a new chapter, I had been having trouble on figuring out how I was going to carry on and have now figured out what I'm doing so, you should get a new chapter in a week or so. (Added 02/12/2012)**


	5. Meetings of the Important kind

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I'm not really that happy with this chapter and I left it where I left it because it felt right. I'm probably going to rework this at some point. I know it's shorter than my other chapters in this fic but it won't be a continuous theme, I promise. Anyway I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings, Although I wish I did. Anyway, please note that this chapter hasn't been beta read, apart from that... enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Frodo woke and found himself lying in a bed. He, at first, thought he had slept late after a rather unpleasant dream. Or maybe he had been ill and had just recovered from the majority of it? He lay there for a little while with the sound of a waterfall in the background. The ceiling above him looked strange and so, knew he was not in Bag End; it was flat with dark beams carved along it.<p>

'Where am I, and what's the time?' he said to himself, aloud.

'In the House of Elrond, and it is ten o'clock in the morning.' Said a voice, 'Of October the twenty-fourth, in case you want to know.' Frodo looked towards the voice to find it is-

'Gandalf!' Frodo cried, sitting up. The elderly wizard was sitting in a chair by an open window. 'Yes,' Gandalf said. 'I'm here. You're lucky to be here too, from what I have been told about what happened after you left home.'

Frodo lay back down again, he was far too comfortable and was too awake to go back to sleep. Silence descended in the room only broken by the sound of soft puff's from Gandalf's pipe as he blew smoke rings out of the window.

'Where's Sam?' Frodo asked. 'And are the others okay?' Gandalf looked saddened for a moment before drawing breath to answer. 'Sam is fine, however there was a tragedy. Harry, I'm afraid was killed by the ringwraiths on Weathertop. From what I hear, he died defending you, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Thankfully the others are fine. Sam was here half an hour ago, I sent him off to get some rest.'

Frodo was saddened by Harry's death. Although he hadn't known him long and was a little distant at the beginning of the journey to Bree, he had been a kind person whom Frodo had taken a liking to. He did realise that the whole incident was a faint, like an old memory, barely remembered. 'The whole thing seems so dim.' Frodo said.

'Yes, it would,' Gandalf said. 'You had started to fade. The wound had begun to overcome you. If you had arrived a few hours later than did, you would have been beyond any help we could provide. But you do have some strength in you don't you?'

'Where were you Gandalf?' Frodo asked. 'We needed you. I didn't know what to do without you there. We would never have made it to Rivendell without Strider.' Gandalf seemed to withdraw into himself, after a few moments, he answered. 'I was delayed. And that nearly proved our ruin. But thankfully I received some help from two different sources.'

'Will you tell me what happened?' Frodo asked.

'All in good time, you will hear all you wish to know once you have recovered. We will be having a council meeting once you are well enough. I will only say that I was held captive.' Frodo seemed shocked. 'You?' Frodo asked.

'Yes, I,' Gandalf replied. 'However I am curious as to how the side and shoulder feel now?' Frodo tested his arm by moving it a little. 'I don't know,' Frodo answered. 'I can move it a little and it doesn't seem to be as cold.' Gandalf was happy with this news and said as much.

Gandalf stood up and sticking out his chin, while his beard went stiff and straight like bristling wire, 'You'll be well soon, or at least, you will if I don't talk you to death.' And with that, he left. Frodo realised that he was once again tired and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Frodo recovered slowly. Soon however, he was able to venture out of his room and so got to meet some of the inhabitants of Rivendell. He had already been able to speak with Sam, Merry and Pippin, of course. He also got to speak with Corintur the red, whom he had met quite a few times in Hobbiton. He knew he was an old friend of Bilbo's but he didn't visit as often and so, Frodo didn't know him as well as Gandalf.<p>

A few days after Frodo's recovery, Rivendell was swamped with guests from all over Middle-Earth. Some of these guests were the elves of Mirkwood led by an elf prince called Legolas, The dwarves also came some of whom were Glóin, one of the dwarves that were involved in the Smaug incident and the battle of five armies, his son, Gimli, was with him. Finally, a few men from Gondor also arrived, one of whom was Boromir, the Gondorian Steward's first son.

It took only a few days for all the guests and residents to form into groups with each other. More often than not, the hobbits spent their time together exploring Elrond's home, The Mirkwood elves spent their time around the other elves or on the branches of the trees that could be found in the gardens. The dwarves mainly stayed together with the exception of Glóin as he visited Bilbo and spent time with him as well as Corintur and Gandalf as they were both involved in the events that led to the battle of five armies and had become friends during that time. The Gondorians, like the hobbits spent their time exploring. As for Gandalf and Corintur, they spent a large majority of their time laughing and joking or just sitting in silence with Gandalf puffing on his pipe and Corintur casting whimsical spells to amuse them. It had been difficult for them at first to heal the rift that had formed between them. But they realised later that they were now closer than ever. The observers that had known the two such as Elrond were glad to see that they had sorted out their differences.

* * *

><p>'Strangers from distant lands,' Elrond said, to begin the council of Elrond. 'Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer to the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.' Corintur looked up, his memory stirring. He remembered a time, when he was younger, when he was Harry Potter. The words of an old man seemed to fit here and so he spoke them. 'We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.' Elrond and Gandalf seemed to recognise the wisdom of these words but only a few of the council members did.<p>

The council members listened as Elrond spoke of Sauron and the forging of the rings of power during the second age. Some of the members knew part of the tale, but none of them new its entirety. Many of the people there looked at Elrond in fear as he described the last alliance of elves and men and how Isildur failed to throw the one ring into the fires of Mordor. Once he had finished his tale, he then asked Bilbo to recount his.

To some, Bilbo's story was wholly new, and they listened in complete amazement while the hobbit told of his adventure with the thirteen dwarves, at full length. He had even included every riddle uttered during his encounter with Gollum. Once Bilbo had finished Elrond had asked Frodo to tell his story and so, reluctantly, Frodo did. He explained the journey from Hobbiton to Bree, how he had originally left with Sam and Harry Potter, how they met Merry and Pippin on the way and how they all ran from the Black Riders. He spoke of how they met Strider or Aragorn as he was now known. How they once again attacked by the Ringwraiths and about Harry's death. Here Corintur or should I say Harry, looked uncomfortable as he had yet to reveal the he _was_ Harry Potter but knew he soon would. If he was honest with himself, he felt guilty for not informing them of who he used to be. He was a little scared that they would hate him. He supposed Gandalf would be able to calm them as he had already known. In fact, Harry had told him just shortly before they had parted ways.

It then came upon Gandalf to explain his story. He explained how he had gone to Saruman to seek his council only to find he had sided with Sauron. Here the ones who hadn't already known were shocked and betrayed by this loss. Gandalf explained how he had been captured and held captive for a numbers of days before he met someone that, at first, made him feel as though all hope was lost but tuned out was still an ally of the light. Here he mentioned how he saw Corintur again for the first time in five years, how Corintur had managed to inform him that he was still on the right side as well as trying to find a way to escape. They had failed. Saruman had discovered Corintur's treachery while he, Saruman, was questioning Gandalf as he had attacked him, hoping that he could use the surprise attack to his advantage. Gandalf explained how the eagles had come and rescued them, which was how they managed to get to Rivendell at all. Harry at first was met with suspicious eyes at the beginning of Gandalf's tale but by the end agreed with his assessment.

Harry knew that his point had come and had to explain his story. His story, he had said, was a complex one as it started both sixty years ago yet at the same time only a few months prior. This confused the council as they didn't understand. So he clarified. He explained that it was sixty years ago for him but for the rest of the world only a few months. The council still didn't understand. Harry looked at Gandalf, whom seemed to have a look of reassurance on his face to Frodo, then Aragorn before taking a deep breath.

'Both Corintur and Hereric are both names given to me later in my life.' He said. 'I was originally known as Harry Potter.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally I was gonna put the end of the last sentence i.e 'Harry Potter' in the next chapter but it felt better for me to put it into this one. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and longer than I stated in my addition to the Author's Noted in the last chapter. I'll just say the delay was because because of two reasons, one of them was preparing for a college production that I'm in for my college course (see profile if curious) and two, because I was unsure how to proceed before I figured that where I had it was a good place to leave it. Oh and I'm asking all readers to vote if Harry should join the fellowship, at least in the beginning, or work as a side agent. What you say will be taken into account and may change what I plan for the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note!**

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that this is just another author's note. I'm sure some of you were hoping this is another chapter. Sorry! it's not. I have an excuse! But its' weight depends completely on you, if you hold it as important. I certainly do, but hey! It's my life, i'm going to. Anyway, I apologise for not getting another chapter out to you. RL has been keeping me exceptionally bust and not just my university course, which I'm now in the second year of.

Not just that, I've become heavily involved in volunteering with St John Ambulance so that's some of my time, my course has really picked up this year and I've also been in a relationship for the past year. Not to mention that, I've been constantly looking for work as well and really haven't focused much on my stories and when I did, I wasn't able to write much.

It wasn't because I hadn't found overly much, it's because I was and still am confused on which direction to take my stories. I'd had it planned to pretty much follow the books to a point but with obvious key differences. But I'm not so sure on that idea now. I'm inclined to be more original but keeping the general plot for example.. In Harry Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, as that's following Philosopher's Stone (A.K.A Sorcerer's Stone).. that the stone and Voldemort and Quirrel are kind of the baddies and the goal to immortality and what have you.

So.. I was thinking of setting up a poll to get your ideas on this. And at key points, if you so agree, i'll let the story take a certain course here and there... I'll probably have another version on here with what i'd planned afterwards so you can essentially read an AU of an AU but that's not for now. Just comment as a review on that.

That idea above was for My Harry Potter story. I can't be bothered making two documents for both stories so I'm just doing one and sticking it on both. For Lord of the Rings, I'd already had a story fleshed out pretty much but I realised there were plot holes. I've also decided to say screw you to the books. I think you all deserve a story that doesn't feel like you're just reading from Rowling or Tolkien.

I think this way, it gives fairer reviews as you'll be criticising or complimenting or flaming (don't like these) my own style and not me copying someone else and then changing it slightly. So, as I won't be using the books for reference either it will be more original although I do remember things. and I will look up things every now and then online about stuff that I might not remember the name of or what have you. So, hope you don't mind that either.

I won't go back and redo what I've already done. That'll stay because if I do, the stories will never get finished. I do have to ask you to be patient with me as many of you have. Throughout the year, I've been asked if I'm still doing the stories and I've always replied back that yeah, I'm onto it. I think I promised that chapters would be only a week or two and that I'd get a chapter out during my summer break... yeah... as you can tell, that didn't happen. Apologies again, I feel bad because I don't like breaking promises but again RL.

So yeah, I'm not stopping, I will be getting back to it, I will try and get a chapter out this side of xmas but please don't hold me to that. I can't promise anything and after xmas will be harder as I'll be very busy with the second year show as I'm planning on part of the stage management team this year, to see what that's like.

I've also been really looking into my career options if I don't make it as an actor and I've become enamoured with Drama Therapy, I don't knpw if any of you know what that is and I'd explain it but it's easier if you just google it. I'm planning on going into nursing first, in Mental Health because I think that would be beneficial.

Anyway, enough about me and all that jazz. I'll try and get stuff done. If you wanna use any ideas i've cooked up so far for your own stories please ask, I won't say no but I'd still like to be asked. Some of you are probably like 'How dare he have the audacity!' but hey! My stories! Anyways, gonna love you and leave you, I've got research and stuff to do for uni and my interview for a job on Tuesday! Bye for now!


End file.
